digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deputymon
|s1="Deputymon + Drill Cannon + Digi-Slingshot" }} Deputymon is a Mutant Digimon. It is a mutated Digimon whose body has become a gun barrel. Although the details of how it was born are completely unclear, it has a deep sense of justice and acts as a "Virus Buster". Also, it has another side that loves gambling, and since it really loves , it is likely to overlook even a Virus Digimon if it can get through Russian roulette, and is unable to hate them for a little while. MagnaKidmon misinterprets the local Deputymon it comes across as members of its own species and becomes friends with them. Attacks *'Justice Blaster' (Justice Bullet): Personally becomes a gun barrel and fires a bullet of justice. *'Russian Roulette' *'Quick Shot': Shoots out with a quick draw. Design Deputymon draws inspiration from the . Its main torso is that of an oversized revolver. Its face cannot be seen except for its yellow eyes, as it is covered by a and red, tattered scarf. It wears blue denim pants with a bullet belt around its waist, and it wears leather gloves and boots, the latter of which feature metal spurs. It also wields a revolver in each hand. In the American English version of Digimon Fusion, all of Deputymon's silver revolvers are colored a vibrant purple. Etymologies ;Revolmon (リボルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Deputymon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and most American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Deputymon is a sidekick to , a sheriff in a ghost town in the Digital World, until Starmon falls under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings while Deputymon remains free. Deputymon releases Sora Takenouchi, , Yolei Inoue and from jail to play cards with them while leaving Davis Motomiya, , Cody Hida, and in jail because he says boys cheat. When Starmon finds out, he goes after Deputymon while the boys escape. Starmon takes out Deputymon with his Meteor Shower before takes him and the Control Spire (disguised as a water tower) out at the same time, freeing Starmon from the Dark Ring. Afterwards, Starmon and Deputymon play cards with the . The English dub removes the scene of Deputymon using his Justice Bullet attack, which is used during his battle against Starmon in the Japanese version. Deputymon also takes off all his clothes to show that he isn't controlled by a Dark Ring, though only the clothes are shown. Digimon Frontier Some Deputymon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Data Squad 10 years ago as told by both and Akihiro Kurata, three Deputymon tried to fight Kurata's group and the , but they fell victims to them. Some Deputymon are seen at 's assembly at the Holy Capital, with one a part of the Holy Capital's defenses. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Deputymon is #184, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 153 HP, 178 MP, 103 Attack, 77 Defense, 80 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 37 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy3 and Sniper 2 traits. In Dusk, he is a salesmen in the Dark E Area. Deputymon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve to MameTyramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Deputymon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 600 Machine experience and 70% friendship. Deputymon can DNA digivolve to RizeGreymon with FlareRizamon, or to SuperStarmon with Ninjamon. Deputymon can be hatched from the Machine DigiEgg and the Gunner Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Deputymon is #114, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Fire elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the High Sniper and Curiosity traits. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Deputymon or Mamemon. Deputymon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve into Mamemon or MetalMamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Deputymon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Deputymon. It can be hatched from the Mecha Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Deputymon DigiFuses to RizeGreymon with GeoGreymon and Seasarmon. Digimon Masters Deputymon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into SuperStarmon at LVL 25 and Justimon at LVL 41. Fujinmon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Revolmon can DNA digivolve to LoaderLiomon with Liamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Deputymon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve to Mamemon. Notes and references